At the Brink of Existence
by HalloFreak
Summary: One night a teenager finds herself with a short tempered warlord and a gothic band singer: with absolutely no idea of how they got there. But she's not the only one looking for a way to return them to their worlds... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Skip Beat! or Mirrors in anyway.

**Chapter One: Intruder Alert**

Crickets were chirping their magical melody. The moonlight's beams seeped through my violet curtains. And my black and white kitten was purring lazily as she slept on my chest. I was still awake. Well, actually I had just woken up from another nightmare. It was one of the few I have gotten in a year.

The dream seemed very nice and beautiful at first. I was walking through a meadow of beautiful flowers and small and sweet animals. But suddenly as I walk through a strange hallway that appeared out of thin air, it took me to a black room. And there I see two mirrors. As I look in one, I see a tall creature of some sort. Almost like a dragon or mutated salamander. In the other mirror, I see a tall figure. It is lanky, but at the same time muscular and deadly, for he was covered in blood and his blonde hair covered his eyes.

I sighed, _"I've been watching Mirrors WAY too many times,"_ I thought with a chuckle.

I've been watching that stupid horror movie for hours on end the previous night, trying to understand why my mom would've bought it in the first place. I still didn't have an answer. I looked down at my kitty that was still asleep soundly on my chest.

"I'm sorry Tootsie, but I need some ice cream."

I gently placed her on a pillow. She looked indistinctly at me before curiously following me to the kitchen. Without bothering to turn on the light, I clumsily opened the freezer.

"Ah, chocolate brownie ice- cream!" I smirked.

It would always help me go back to sleep. Probably because it gives my brain so much power from the sugar that it overloads and shuts down. (Well, not the most scientific of theories, but it was one nonetheless!) Grabbing a spoon, I began walking to my dark bedroom, my kitty in front of me. Suddenly, I heard Tootsie make a hissing sound. I stopped behind her. Her back was arched and her tail and fur stood alarmingly.

"What's the matter, Toots?" I slowly reached down and petted her.

I stopped when she severely flinched at my touch. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" I asked not expecting a reply. I turned my gaze into my bedroom. I saw a figure of a person, sitting on my bed…

"_Oh, my cinnamon toasts! A person I don't know is sitting on my bed!_"

I dropped my ice cream, which made a loud clomp as it hit the wooden floor. The figure abruptly stood and seemed to be staring at me. I stood frozen staring at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" I held the spoon tightly in my hands as my only weapon. The figure didn't move.

"Who in the name of all things sprinkled with chocolate are you?" I asked, beginning to become aggravated instead of worried. The figure finally spoke.

"I am…" he stepped into the dim light from the candles along the wall. "Chase Young."

* * *

**A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter! This is a crossover story, but I like XS more! And yeah I know, it's really short, but I'm not sure if I should keep going. I'm sorta bored of it already. So, it would help if you guys could review and tell me if you would like more. Otherwise, I'll stop right here. Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Skip Beat! or Mirrors, happy now?

**Chapter Two: The Intruder's Story**

I stood in awe at the appearance of the demon lord. His tall muscular figure nearly towered me as he looked down at me. Those amber slits searched my dark brown eyes. His armor was the same as always, with just a few rips and patches of melting ice and snow. His hair was mysteriously flowing in the doorway. Yup, he was the same powerful warlord as always. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Are you awake?" he asked in monotone.

I shook my head from my_ observation_. He walked past me and wandered through the hallway. Tucking Tootsie under my arm and taking along my ice cream, I followed him. After many lefts and occasional rights, we ended up in the kitchen He casually looked through my cupboards. I sat down watching him.

_"This isn't real."_ I told myself. _"This is just another dream." _I began to eat my ice cream. It didn't have much flavor to it since I was so deep in thought.

Chase sat down in the seat across from me with a bag of trail mix. We both ate our snacks in silence. The silence was awkward and kind of intimidating. I mean, I was sitting next to something- no someone- that should only be alive and realistic in my imagination. This person is actually just some lines on a piece of paper. How was this possible? "_Actually, the question is-" _

"How did I get here?" My thoughts were interrupted by the immortal's question. Did he just read my mind? I looked up at him. He was simply eating small handfuls of trail mix.

"E- Excuse me?" I asked bewildered.

"I know what you're thinking," he answered. "You're asking yourself how all of this is possible. How can someone or thing that should be in your imagination be able to speak to you. Or sit near you."

I nodded at his hypothesis.

"But now you understand that that was the wrong how question. The correct question is how did I get here? In your world?"

I began to feel the gears in my head turning.

"So, in order to have a clue of how you got here, do you mind telling me what you were doing before you got here?"

He nodded and made an orb his fingers. It floated over to me. I could see people inside. They were him, Wuya, Jack and the Xiaolin warriors.

"The orb will show you everything." he replied.

I looked inside and saw…

* * *

"The Bells of Intelligence must be here somewhere," Wuya muttered. She, Jack and Chase have been wondering around the blistering cold ice of Antarctica for sometime and haven't seen any sign of Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack, will you stop playing with that stupid toy for one moment?" Wuya growled at the albino as she saw him fidgeting with his small invention.

"This isn't just any old toy," Jack replied. "It's my new gadget. I call it the Shen Gong Wu Eight Ball! Every time I shake it around, it'll say something to help us find the Wu!" he smiled triumphantly.

Chase and Wuya ignored him and continued to trudge on in front of him.

"I'll prove it!" he said with conviction.

Wuya and Chase reluctantly turned to the boy. He shook the ball and turned it around to show the two the ball's message. He heard them snickering and looked at the message.

**"First way to the Wu: get the idiot out of the way." **He gulped.

"Well, we should listen to the ball if it is going to get us any closer to the Wu." Chase said smirking devilishly at Jack. He grabbed Jack by his collar and threw him behind his shoulder. Jack slid a couple of feet behind Chase and Wuya. There before them, a few yards away, was the wu on top of a large glacier.

"Well, what do you know?" Wuya said. They began to run to the glacier, doing their best not to slide off of the ice block.

At the glacier, they saw the Xiaolin monks coming closer with surprised looks on their faces.

"Look! Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer have already found the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted as he sped up in front of the group._ "I cannot allow them to get to this important Wu! Oh, what can I do?" _Then he had an idea.

He took out a blue orb from his sleeve and yelled, "Orb of Tornabi! Ice!"

He made a slippery ice path and slid across it to the glacier. By the time he reached the it, Chase was at the top reaching for the Wu. Omi held out his hand and grabbed it. But he saw that Chase Young's hand was also on it.

"Chase Young! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is a race to the top! Who ever climbs to the top of the glacier to the Wu wins!"

"I wager my Serpent's Tail against your Orb of Tornami."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The glacier grew hundreds of miles taller. The others sat on the side on a long ice island.

Chase and Omi yelled, "Gong Yi Tanpai!" and began to climb the mountainous glacier.

The race was long and dangerous. There were very few places to grip on. And when they could find any places to grip, Omi and Chase had to hang on for dear life. As they progressed, they heard shouts of encouragements from the island. When they were about halfway to the wu Chase heard Omi use his Wu.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" he began to shoot upwards to the top.

"Serpent's Tail!" Chase shot upwards through the glacier.

At the top Omi reached for the Bells of Intelligence. "Victory is within my grasp!"

Then, without warning Chase's hand shot through the ice and grabbed the Wu from Omi's reach. He stood looking down at the surprised monk with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, young monk, but today victory is mine!" The area quickly changed back.

Omi stood dumbfounded. "How… did this… happen?" He hung his head in disappointment. The warriors tried to reassure him that he did very well by praising him. But it didn't make him feel any better. He had lost a very important Shen Gong Wu to the wrong hands.

Chase examined the new Wu. "It looks like those pathetic Christmas bells on a ring."

Which was true. It was a small ring that had three silver bells attached by a red ribbon. He shook it and it made a gentle and calming chime.

"Oh! Chase try it out!" Jack squealed. Chase handed the Wu to Jack.

"I think you will get more use out of it then me." he said blankly to the boy, who numbly nodded in return.

He raised the ring above his head and yelled, "Bells of Intelligence!"

The bells began to make a mysterious chime. Jack felt the bells squeezing out of his grasp. He let go, and the Wu floated over Chase.

"What is the meaning of this?" He inquired to Wuya. She shrugged.

"It's supposed to give the dumbest person in the area ultimate wisdom. I thought it was gonna go to Jack."

The bells started to violently shake. The bells' melody began to sound deformed. Everyone looked at the bells, including the Xiaolin monks who were still nearby. The bells were changing into a dark ivory color. They bells suddenly expanded and formed into a giant black vortex. Everyone began to move back, but Chase.

"Chase come on! What are you doing?" Wuya screamed above the bell's monstrous sound.

"I can't move!" Chase screamed back. He felt like he was stuck to the ground. As he looked above himself the vortex began to produce a powerful suction. He felt it pulling himself in. Jack ran toward him to try and save his idol.

"Jack! What is wrong with you? Get back!" Wuya shouted, caring for his saftey for once.

But before Jack had gotten two feet to him, Chase had disappeared. The Wu with him.

* * *

I looked away from the orb to Chase. "So, it was the Sheng Gong Wu that brought you here."

He nodded.

"So, then our question is answered, right?"

He shook his head. "I know that the portal brought me here. But the real how question is," he looked at me with suspicious eyes. "How did the Wu change into something like that? And why did it bring me here?"

I began to squirm in his gaze. Was he saying that I had something to do with this?

A loud crash from the basement brought us back to reality. I went left two times and began to run down the stairs with Chase at my heels. At the doorway of the game room, I saw something quite tall move. I turned the switch on and saw the figure.

I gasped, "I can't believe it! ...Reino?"

The silver haired man stood over a broken vase. Chase stood in a fighting position.

"Uh, and you are?" Reino asked looking at Chase like he was crazy.

"I am Chase Young. Prince of Darkness. And you?" Chase asked with the same tone of disgust in his voice.

"He's the lead singer of a group called Vie Ghoul. They copied off of another singer, Sho Fuwa." I interrupted, inspecting the man wide eyed. He had on a long black leather jacket, black jeans and black shoes. His silver hair was gently flowing. He slightly smirked. Yep, the same jerk.

"So you've heard of me?" I felt a cold force flowing in my spine and shuddered. _"Now I know how Kyoko felt." _I thought referring to the chapter of the manga I had read the previous night.

"Uh, yeah, a bit." The room became silent. Chase and Reino's eyes averted to me. They were burning with suspicion.

"W- What?" I asked looking away from their gazes.

"...You're a witch aren't you?" Reino asked in a whisper. I looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"Huh? Are you out of your mind? I have no magical powers! I'm just a normal teenager!"

He crossed his arms to show that he wasn't buying it. I walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night." I mumbled.

"You must have some kind of magical power," Chase said as- a-matter- of- factly. "Only witches and sorcerers can obtain the power of teleportation."

I looked at them. They wanted answers, and they wanted them now. I flopped on my back on the couch. "Reino, how about you expalin how you got here? So, we can work this out together?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He only nodded slightly, and sat on a nearby beanbag.

His story was...

* * *

_**A/N: I only got 1 review. Yeah, yeah, so what? People also favorited this story, so why not keep going? Plus, I was bored. Now, I have writer's block. So it may be a while before I update this story. But, I'll update soon! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Intuder's Story contd. **

The lead singe of Vie Ghoul, Reino, was in his hotel room packing to move to the band's new studio in New York. He wasn't very excited about it, since it seemed so far away.

_'From Japan to New York, that's considerate alright.'_ He thought in distaste.

But at the same time he felt a wave of content.

_'I can get away from that dangerous lion, Tsuruga Ren.'_

He shivered as he saw the man's past flash in his mind. Those cold eyes were staring hard and cold at him. Almost as if they could scar his soul with those looks. After a moment he returned to his packing duties, shrugging off the scary actor's energy. He had a job to do, and he didn't have time for this.

As he zipped his last suitcase, the band's drummer walked in the room. He had on a short black leather jacket with silver buckles, a dark purple turtleneck, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Miroku," Reino said.

"Hey," the tall man replied. "Are you ready?" Reino nodded, and pulled his rolling suitcase behind him and held onto his small duffel bag. Miroku surveyed Reino's bags as if they were contaminated with some disease.

"What?" Reino asked him, observing his bags for any sign of contamination.

"That's all you're taking?" Miroku asked opening the door to the hallway in the hotel. He pointed out the door.

"Yes, why?" he looked at the direction the drummer was pointing to.

There was a mountain of bags and instrument cases blocking the way to the other rooms in the hall.

"People have to use the elevators on the third floor to get access to these rooms." Miroku explained, looking at the three other band members who were leaning against the wall.

Reino just blinked and replied, "Well, we better get going."

The guitarist, keyboardist, and bass player followed, getting their provisions together. Shizuru gathered his two messenger bags, three duffel bags and backpack. The other two, Dasuku and Kiyora, used two nearby baggage trolleys to tug their things along. Outside, in front of the entrance was large silver and black tour bus with their band name, Vie Ghoul, painted on the side in red messy cursive.

"Well, let's get going, we have about three hours to get to the airport." Miroku said.

They hauled their luggage inside. The bus was very nice (at least for their tastes). There were two sleek couches on each side of the bus. On every side of the bus there were large windows with grey curtains. After setting their bags down, the band looked in the back of the bus. There were two small bathrooms; both had enough room for a toilet, sink, and a shower. The other room had six bunks. Three layered above each other on both side. There was also what appeared to be a kitchen, but it wasn't like either of them were going to eat anytime soon.

"Not bad." Reino stated blankly.

"It would be MUCH better with more lights though," Kiyora was sitting on the couch looking for something in his backpack. "I can barely see around this place!"

"I agree with Kiyora! It's too dark, and how can a person _not_ trip on something?" Dasuku agreed nearly tripping on his own foot.

"Hm, lots of black and silver, leather and darkness… I like it." Miroku grinned at Reino, who was laying in one of the bunks.

"Humph, if this was my coffin this would feel a little bit better." Reino muttered as he tried to sleep on the top bed. That's when the bus left for the Wano Airport.

* * *

The ride to the airport was a long and boring trip. The bus was nice, dark, and peaceful. At least until Kiyora became what he called, 'tired of the ink of the dark damaging his eyes,' and he opened all of the curtains, and allowed the sun's rays to touch every particle of the bus. Reino hissed under his breath when the light touched his pale skin. He pulled his covers over his head.

_'There, that's better.'_ He thought.

But then just when Reino started to fall asleep, Dasuku played a rock song on the surround stereo. The large built- in- wall speakers were in all of the rooms. Fortunately, the bedroom had only one speaker. Unfortunately, it was right next to Reino's bunk. The scratchy tunes nearly tore Reino's eardrums apart. He quickly slid off of the top bunk, with his hands on his ears. He ran to Dasuku's suitcase and pulled out his headphones. He rushed to the keyboardist and shoved them on his head while plugging the headphones in the stereo.

"Use this." he growled.

"WHAT?" Kiyora yelled back adjusting the headphones. Reino just shook his head knowing it wasn't worth his time to argue with the guy. He staggered back to his room, avoiding the baggage on the floor. When Reino got back he closed the curtains got into his bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Okiru! We're here!" Miroku nudged Reino on his arm. "Get up, we got to get on our plane! It's about to leave!"

Miroku stooped down from the bunk's ladder and scurried for his bags. Reino followed his lead, still a bit tired.

"Kiyora! Shizuru! Dasiku! Let's go!" Reino yelled over his shoulder as he leapt off of the bus. The other three were slowly making their way out of the vehicle with their bags.

"I though you said that we had three hours to the airport!" Shizuku yelled to Miroku panting.

"I thought so too, but... we may have slept in a little later... than I thought!" Miroku said as they all ran as fast as they could toward the airport.

"The plane for New York, United States will leave at 6:15 P.M. at Gate Four." An announcer's voice boomed the message throughout the airport.

"We're almost there! It's only 6:10, we can make it!" Kiyora called from behind the group. They were running through the airport looking for the appropriate gate for the last ten minutes, they were _finally _getting somewhere.

_'Let's see... it has to be around here somewhere,'_ Reino thought. _'Let's see, gate number seven… six… five…'_

"Gate Four! Straight ahead!" Shizuru managed to point at the gate with his armful of bags. The leather dressed men sped faster to it. The lady in the doorway slightly felt sweat gleaming on her brow as the group became a blur as they approached her.

"Y-you just barley made it s-sirs!" She stuttered as the men huffed for air. They handed her their tickets and rushed down the hallway to the airplane. They managed to keep their colds and silent composure as they entered the plane. All eyes were on them. It got silent as the band members made their way to their seats in the back of the plane. People's heads turned to watch the mens' every move. Reino could easily read the frightened peoples' minds.

'Simpletons,' Reino thought as he packed his bags in the shelf above him. 'They may have poker faces on to protect their true feelings, but their minds are as easy to read as looking through glass.' He didn't really feel like reading the passengers' transparent minds, but he decided to take a peek, just for fun.

Apparently, they were thinking things like, 'Who are they?' Are they dangerous? Is this a terrorist attack or something?' or 'What is Vie Ghoul doing here? I thought they would've taken a private jet!' Something along those lines.

Reino decided to torture the people a bit more by playing his ring-tone. He took out his cell phone and pressed the 'Play Ringtone' button.

The Buddhist chant repeated itself over and over, "Poku… poku… poku …poku…"

He grinned as the passengers slightly shivered. After a few minutes, the intercom sizzled and a muffled voice could be heard. Reino turned his phone off and slid it into his jacket pocket.

"Is… t-this… on? Is... it? Is it clear? It is? OK. Ahem, ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we like to welcome you on board the Wano Airport flight to New York, USA. The flight duration is around 12 to 13 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight!"

The plane slightly shook as the plane got ready to take off. Reino adjusted his seatbelt and looked out the window. The sky seemed to have a few fairly dark clouds approaching them.

"I pray to Buddha that this be a smooth flight." He thought until he drifting off to the engine's rumbles.

* * *

Reino awoke to a semi-strong shake from the plane. He held his stomach to make sure his dinner wasn't about to come out any time soon. He turned to Miroku, who was also waking up, he was rubbing his head.

"Miroku, what's going on?"

"I think we're going through a storm," he popped a few knuckles in his hands. "We shouldn't worry though; I think we're just headed for the eye of the storm."

"Sounds… troublesome." Reino replied as he glanced out the window. There were dark grey clouds surrounding the plane. The window was becoming misty and foggy from the rain. He put his palm on the window. It was freezing cold.

The captain spoke into his intercom, "We are experiencing some turbulence; we should be out of the storm shortly." Reino felt Shizuru thumping the back of his chair with his foot.

"Excuse me Shizuru," Reino turned slightly to see the man through the space that was between his and Miroku's seats. "But do you mind finding something else to kick on? I need some more sleep before I go to the heavens."

Shizuru smirked. "Sorry, I'll stop. But why do you think you're gonna die? We're not in danger."

"Death may come sooner than you think. That's all I have to say." Reino said putting his head in his hand to fall asleep again.

* * *

Not long after he dozed off, an unusually strong shake made Reino's head crash back into his chair. He turned to Miroku, he had a tense look on his face.

"Hey, what's going on here? Reino asked slightly anxious.

Miroku looked at him, "You didn't hear? The flight-attendant on the intercom told us to stay calm, and that there are a few problems with the engine!" His brow began to slightly gleam with sweat drops.

_'He's never looked like this before...' _Reino thought feeling a shiver going up his spine. _'Something's wrong.'_

Reino turned to look at the band members behind him. Shizuru was breathing into an oxygen mask, and Dasiku was breathing in and out rapidly in a brown bag holding the mask in one of his hands. He looked across the aisle to see Kiyora wearing a neon orange life jacket. Reino turned back to the window. The dark clouds became a dangerous ink black color, and were producing various spears of lightning. In front of him was an oxygen mask dangling from the ceiling.

"Please use the oxygen from the oxygen masks we are supplying!" The same flight attendant urged worriedly on the intercom.

Reino looked around and saw chaos all over the plane. Mothers were screaming, their children were crying and clinging to their mother's arms for protection. And the fathers were sweating from anxiety trying to keep their family calm.

'This is why I fear pain and not death,' Reino thought as he breathed into the oxygen mask. "The pain can last for weeks, but death comes and you won't have to deal with any further injuries. It'll all be gone in an instant."

The airplane took a sudden sharp turn to the right. Reino felt his stomach going into his throat. The plane began to fly down, faster… and faster… plunging to the watery depths below. They were headed for the ocean!

"Let death be quick and painless." Reino prayed as the plane went down faster… and faster… until there was a deafening crash…

* * *

"Then... when I woke up... I was here." Reino held his head in his hands. I felt a surge of worry going through my body.

"Any idea what happened to the others?" I asked looking at Reino.

"What do you think? I just woke up from a plane crash with no idea of where I am!" Reino's eyes turned icy, and nearly froze my brown eyes from the cold in them. I looked away.

"Wait a minute..." He gasped and looked around again. "Am I in some-sort of... heaven?" He glanced at me and Chase. I bursted out laughing, completely forgetting the fact that the lead singer and tai-chi sorcerer were from totally different dimensions.

"Y-yeah! And I-I'm the Angel of love!" I held my stomach to keep from rolling off of the couch, which was a pretty hard thing to do.

"More like the Angel of Witchcraft," Chase muttered as he looked at his gloved hand.

My laughing abruptly stopped and I looked at him. My brow creased. _'Will they not get it? I'm not a frigin' witch!'_

"I'm not a witch of ANY kind! I do not have any magical powers of ANY kind! In fact, I can't even do a damn magic trick with my deck of cards if I tried! So stop asking me if I'm a witch! Because I'M NOT! OK?" My face was wet and hot when I was finished defending myself. The two older men looked at me as if I had been lying through my teeth. What the hell? I _just _explained myself to them!

I had enough of their doubts. "You know what? Keep calling me a witch if you want! I don't care anymore! For all I know, I could be a Wiccan and not even know it huh?"

"...Wiccans don't do that kind of magic... if I'm thinking correctly." Reino said with a finger on his chin.

"Oh, you...!" I clenched my hands into fists.

_'That's it!'_ I thought getting off the couch and storming up the stairs. I came to a halt when I suddenly saw Chase appear in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Where are you going, young lady?" He snarled with his arms crossed. I looked back to see Reino blocking the way down with the same body language. I looked back at the angry Heylin. His eyes were in slits, and his fangs were slowly growing. That wasn't good.

I shook a little, and mumbled. "N-Nowhere, I was just going to g-get a glass of w-water." I stuttered, backing away from him. He turned and for a split second he was gone. I used that small amount of time to try and escape from my own basement. I scrambled up the stairs, my hands reaching desperately for the door. As I reached the top step, Chase returned. He held out a tall cup of water.

_'Dammit' _I thought slouching my shoulders in defeat._ 'So close.'_ I took the cup with a pout on my face.

_'Well, he was considerate to toss in a few ice cubes,' _I thought trying to brighten my mood. It didn't work. Chase pointed down the stairs.

"Go. Back." He growled in a hasty voice.

With my cup of cold water I sulked past Reino and sat back down on the couch. I took a long sip of the liquid and allowed it to replenish my body.

"So now what?" I asked looking down at my green slippers. I didn't dare to make eye contact, in fear that they would burn them from their fiery eyes.

Chase was pacing in a circle near the couch. He was snarling as he muttered things to himself that I couldn't hear clearly. I glanced over to Reino. He was only looking at his long claw-like nails.

_'Why is this happening?'_ I took another long sip of water. _'How come they suddenly appear like this? I mean, yeah, I've always wanted to meet them in person, but... they're imaginary characters! They're not a part of this world! They're in worlds full of color and lines and fantasy. A world made up by artists and authors! A world where a single black line or single word could make a difference in their lives! How is this possible?_' I gulped down the rest of my water, trying to keep my poetic mind at bay so I could focus.

We stayed silent for at least 30 more minutes. I tried to conjure up a few ideas of how they got here and how to get them back to their homes. But the more I thought, the more my mind became foggy and disoriented.

I sighed, "I can't think any longer," I told them. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"You can't just stop now! You have two complete strangers in your house, who want a way out!" Chase hissed at me, I could tell that he was getting very impatient with me.

"Yeah, what if we decided to rob you or rape you or something?" Reino threatened me.

I chuckled, "You two wouldn't do that." I laid back on the couch.

"And why is that?" Chase asked slightly taken back.

"Because one, you two don't have the guts to touch my stuff, since you're probably not sure about what's dangerous or not. Two, if you did I would call the police on your asses, even if you are some weird imaginary characters, and I would sound crazy trying to explain this to to the cops. And three if you do anything to my house or me, I will personally bust a cap on you two, and not help you find a way outta here. Got it?" I turned to them, not caring that they were glowering at me. They didn't respond, only looked at me with hateful eyes. I didn't flinch, I only smirked.

_'Wow, they're speechless for once! I'm good at this!' _I complimented to myself. And then I dozed off to relax my confused mind.

Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Showdown dimension...

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back peeps! *crickets chirp* WHAT? No love for the author? *crickets chirp again* Whatever! Anyway, I had camp and had writer's block. That's why it took me a while to update ALL of my stories. But my writer's block got REALLY bog for this one. So, yeah. And yes, another cliffhanger! 'Cuz I'm evil like that! XD So, let's se... OH! I just want to inform you that I will have another (yes ANOTHER!) Xiaolin Showdown story! It will be crazy! :3 So, hope you readers are eating this story up! Because it's going to get ALOT better! Trust me, I'm a doctor!**

**Chase: *scoffs* In your dreams you are!**

**A/N: What are you doing? Get out of here!**

**Chase: No, I don't feel like it.**

**A/N: Fine! Eat this cookie and stay out of my way!**

**Chase: *goes to a corner and eats a cookie***

**A/N: So, bye, I love y'all, and R&R please!**

**Reino: Don't! She wants to take over the world! And-**

**A/N: *stuffs Reino's mouth with a cookie* Now, go sit over there with Chase, and be quiet!**

**Reino: *Does what he's told***


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in the Xiaolin Showdown Dimension**

"So you see Master Fung... Chase Young has... suddenly disappeared in a hole of some kind, right before our very eyes."

Omi finished telling the tale of what had happened in the last few hours. The Xiaolin warriors and Master Fung were in a circle on the training grounds. Shortly after they returned to the temple, they urgently called for Master Fung and told him the story. They were hoping for answers to this abduction, and what they should do about it.

The old monk was quite taken aback, although his face didn't show it.

'Chase Young has disappeared in a dark hole?' he thought in the back of his head. 'It has happened, but how? I thought it was destroyed!'

He glanced at the young monks' eyes.

'They are too young to get involved with this. I will have to contact the wise monks and have conference about this.'

He slowly stood and looked at the warriors.

With a deep sigh he said, "Chase Young may have disappeared to a world... _much_ different from this world. It may be connected to an omen I have heard of in the past. I shall leave you young ones with that. You may now resume to your regularly scheduled duties of chores."

He then turned to go into the temple.

He stopped when he heard Omi ask him, "Exactly what kind of world are you talking about Master Fung?"

He looked into the boy's black eyes. "All I will say is that he may be in another world. That is all." And he walked into the temple, leaving the warriors to get started on their chores.

Raimundo was blowing the leaves on the grounds into a pile, while Kimiko Omi and Clay were using the Monsoon Sandals to fix a few loose shingles on the temple's roof. They were working diligently and in silence. All were concentrating on what Master Fung had just told them. It seemed so strange, and unbelievable: another universe? Humph, yeah right. As time passed they soon came to a common thought.

'Perhaps the old man had finally lost it. And perhaps he just meant that Chase was in some extremely remote place on this planet.' With that in mind, Omi spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"We must find him."

The simple sentence struck the other warriors as odd. They stopped what they were doing to look at the small monk.

Some time passed before Raimundo wearily spoke up, "W-What?"

"We must find Chase Young, Raimundo. You have heard Master Fung. The place he is in at this very moment sounds most dangerous, even for him. As if not even the Prince of Darkness can overcome the dangers in this location, then he shouldn't... be there."

Omi looked down inside Rai's green orbs, searching for his understanding in his speech. He saw a spark anger and confusion swirling in his eyes. Rai shook his head trying to get a grip on what Omi was suggesting.

But, his hatred for the enemy was too strong and he replied in a rage, "Omi, are you serious? Focus! What has he done in the past? He tried to eat Dojo, trapped Master Fung in the Ying-Yang world, and he turned you to the Heylin side! And yet, you wanna find him? Plus, Master Fung seemed as if we shouldn't even get involved in this! So all I have to say about that is good freaking riddance!"

He was huffing air in short and fast breaths when he was done. His eyes were glaring at Omi's. He could tell that his hate for the warlord was evident on his burning face. His friends shrunk down to their regular height and walked to him, with a sympathetic look on their faces. Omi held out his hand and patted Rai's arm, trying to calm him down. He could tell that Rai's temper was decreasing because his breathing was slowing down. Kimiko was next to talk.

"Rai, we know how you feel towards Chase because of what he's done in the past. But, he did do a few good things. And I think what Omi is trying to make you realize, is that although he's on the side of evil, the place where he is right now is too dangerous for _anyone_. And that we, well… we should help him. Do you get it?"

"Yeah. I guess if Master Fung doesn't want us to go, not even Chase should be there. But… still…" he trailed off, closing his eyes.

The warriors stood together for a moment, trying to have a moment to wrap everything around in their heads. This was a pretty difficult thing to get use to. But, they just had to deal with the fact that they had to find a way to save the Heylin warlord from the destination's clutches. Of course the only thing standing in their way was, how to do it. Soon, Clay spoke up.

"We should probly get the Golden Tiger Claws and go get 'im."

Two of them nodded. Omi looked up at Raimundo with his small hand outstretched to him.

"Will you join us?"

Not a moment too soon, Rai shook his hand with a small grin on his face.

"Sure, it beats doing these chores."

Kimiko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "That's the Raimundo we know!"

"But, Master Fung doesn't want us to go. What should we do?" Rai asked thinking out loud. They took a moment to think. Just then, Dojo slithered out holding the scroll to talk about another Wu.

"Hey kiddies, we got an eight point five Wu alert!" His skin was clearly beginning to turn red and blotchy.

They walked over towards him slowly, stalling for time to think about their plan some more. Omi snapped his fingers, grabbing their attention.

"We shall get the Golden Tiger Claws when Master Fung and Dojo are most likely asleep. I will give a signal for when we should leave. Okay?" he whispered quickly. They nodded and hurried to a red and itchy Dojo to find the new Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

In Chase's citadel, Jack and Wuya were sitting in the throne room. It was cold and silent. Even the jungle cats could feel the tension in the air. They growled at Wuya and Jack, thinking that they had done something to their master. The two red heads were lost in a pool of confusion and guilt. Well, Jack was the one who felt guilty. Wuya was just confused.

After what seemed to be hours of tense silence, Jack whispered something to himself. Wuya's ears perked up, and she listened to him scolding himself.

"It was my fault. I'm the reason he's gone." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If I had gotten there faster, or had taken the Wu away from him when all of that started happening. Or… if I just hadn't taken that stupid piece of crap in the first place."

Wuya looked at him surprised. Was Jack seriously blaming himself for that? Something that no one- not even Chase- had control over? She scoffed. Jack looked up at her; he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's so funny clown face?" he snarled at her, not caring about the fact that she was still stronger than him, _and_ could take him out in two seconds. Wuya was slightly startled by his tone, but wasn't scared of him. A sly grin formed on her lips.

"I mean, come on Jack," she said, "You couldn't have done anything anyway. You're just a shrimp! And if_he _couldn't do anything then how could you? Plus, don't you remember? Chase is _**gone**_! That means that we have a better chance of taking over the world without him to take all the fun away!"

The last part just tumbled out as she grew more and more excited. And of course, she would've said _'I have a better chance of taking over the world'_ but she still didn't have her powers, so she would need some assistance. Jack jumped from his seat and grabbed her by her collar. His face was half covered by his coat's collar, and he had a scary aura.

'_He has never done anything like this before!' _Wuya felt a slight shudder going through her spine as his harsh words blew on her face.

"You hear me out hag. Chase may be the reason that neither of us has gained world domination. Not even for 24 hours. But it's because he's a true leader. He thinks before he leaps, he watches what he says, and he _always_ gets the best results. Why? Because let's admit it, he's smarter than us when it comes to planning. So, that's why we actually need him back! He always has a plan for everything and, guess what? They work!"

He dropped the witch from his grasp. A sneer was on his face as he looked down at her. She stared back up at him, being careful not to show any sign of fear on her face. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes glaring. Finally, Jack broke their contact and walked to the gate to leave.

Wuya got up, dusted herself off and yelled to him, out of curiosity, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find Chase. With or without your help." He replied.

Suddenly, Wuya felt a slight chill in her back. Her Sheng Gon Wu senses…

"A new Sheng Gon Wu?" she wondered out loud to herself.

The albino looked back. He heard the words Sheng Gon Wu and wanted to know what it was for this time. He had a hunch that they could be handy to find the half lizard Heylin. Wuya shivered again.

"What is it this time?" he asked her, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"I can't tell right now… it's foggy. But I know it's somewhere in France."

"Well, let's get going."

Rai went outside, Wuya at his heels. He took out some car keys and pressed a button. They heard loud gusts of wind coming towards them and looked at the horizon. There was a large black helicopter flying to them. As it came closer, the wind began to pick up, but they kept their ground. The helicopter landed in front of them. Jack climbed into the pilot's seat. Wuya glanced at the side of it. It had Jack's name engraved in large red font and it had a large portrait of him in an evil pose.

"What an evil wannabe." She scoffed and climbed in next to him.

Jack noticed her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you coming along? I thought you were gonna take over the world?"

The red headed woman adjusted the headphones she saw on her seat onto her head. "Well, if we're gonna take over the world, we're going to have to gather some more Sheng Gon Wu." She half lied.

Jack shrugged and operated the copter to lift off the ground. She looked out the window. To tell the truth, she knew that Jack was right. Also she figured that it would be more fun to control the world with Chase… just a little. The copter took off and quickly took off to find the new Wu.

* * *

"Hey, something's wrong with this scroll of yours Dojo!" Rai yelled from behind on Dojo's back.

The Xiaolin Warriors were headed for the new Wu which was in France. But the scroll was acting strange. Everytime it was opened the small black figures would appear and then disappear in a matter of seconds, not revealing any information on the Wu.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kimiko asked snatching the scroll away from Rai.

"I don't know. That's never happened before. But this Wu is pretty… different."

"Whatcha mean, pretty different?" Clay asked.

"Well, you see I can tell that it's a Sheng Gon Wu, and where it is… but I can't tell anything else about it. And its really strange to-GAH!" he shook and shivered.

The young dragons grabbed on for dear life as Dojo twisted and turned in the air. He suddenly landed unceremoniously on the ground near some people having a picnic in a meadow. The people gasped as the children slid off of him.

"Oh mon dieu!" a man said pointing at the now small Dojo. "Il est un demon!"

"Why I oughta…" Dojo muttered under his breath. "Qu'est-ce? Jamais vu des enfants chevauchant un dragon de trouver un Shen Wu Gon avant?"

The man gaped at dragon, and then quickly packed his family's things and walked away with the scared wife and children behind him. The warriors stood in awe, staring at Dojo. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"Uh… what did you tell him, Dojo?" Omi asked him.

"Eh, nothing much," that was his only reply before curling around Clay's head. "The Wu is thata way!" he pointed to where there was a gathering of tall buildings. They trudged to the direction, to eventually find themselves in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Ah," Kimiko sighed in bliss. "Seeing this up-close never gets old!"

"Glad you're enjoying the view," Dojo said. "But we got a Wu to find and its… right… about… THERE!" He pointed a clawed hand at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Huh, seems easy 'nough." Clay said cracking his knuckles.

"Then there is no time to lose! Look over there!" Omi pointed to the sky. There was figure of the helicopter headed for the Wu.

"I bet its Jack," Rai said looking with a sneer.

Suddenly, some flying robots came out of it. They blew bullets at the dragons. All at once, the warriors jumped on the building and began using their elements and wudai weapons to climb it and destroy the robots.

Omi was jumping from place to place on the tower. Three robots suddenly approached him, swinging large mallets at him. He flipped over them and took out a small cylinder.

"Shimo Staff!" The staff stretched and formed into an ax.

He sliced the robots in half with ease and continued to climb. Kimiko was nearby destroying robots that were shooting bullets at her. She took out her weapon, which was in the form of a purse with a small bronze bird symbol on it.

"Arrow Sparrow!" She took out a handful of small metal birds and threw them.

The birds glowed red and fire surrounded them, then they hit the bots at full force as fireballs. They exploded into scrap metal, and Kimiko used a robot's explosion to shoot up higher. On the other side, Clay and Raimundo were working together with a group of Jack-bots that were throwing daggers at their heads. They jumped over a few before attacking.

Rai revealed a long blue jagged sword. "Blade of the Nebula!" He sliced the air and crescent blades flying at the bots. Clay followed his lead with yelling the name of his Big Bang Meteorang and throwing the special boomerang at the bots. The robots corrupted and they used that time to follow the others.

* * *

At the top of the tower Jack lowered the chopper towards the new Wu. It was very different from what they would usually collect. Like the reversing mirror, changing chopsticks, for example they made sense, and any idiot could identify what they were. But this Shen Gong Wu was... different. It had strange contours that were twisted into a weird form. It was black and had brown stripes on it. If it looked like anything, someone could call it a long and deformed black and brown pretzel. The copter began to quickly towards the it on Wuya's side.

"I'll get it!" she yelled reaching to the Wu. Jack pushed her back.

"No way! I'm getting it, you'll just use it for your own needs. And who knows what that is."

He made the copter turn so that his side was now facing the strange object. He grasped the Wu to find all four of the Xiaolin Warriors' palms on it. His eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't need this crap right now.

"Ugh, Jack Spicer. What else did I expect?" Omi muttered at the albino.

"Cut the funny stuff cheeseball. I have an urgent mission to complete." Jack growled back at the yellow skinned boy. Omi was slightly taken back by his tone, and was about to say a rather rude insult when Kimiko interrupted them.

"Jack Spicer we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" she said. "The game is dodge-ball first team to have all of the teammates eliminated loses. Us four against you and your robots."

"My Monkey Staff against your Shimo Staff, Big Bang Meteorrang, Arrow Sparrow and Blade of the Nebula." Jack replied, pulling out his staff that was in the shape of a monkey on the top.

"Let's go! Xaiolin Showdown!" the teens yelled.

The Eiffel Tower shook and grew higher up into the sky. It tripled in width and stretched out into a court with a straight line medium sized red balls. The Xiaolin warriors were on one side of the court, and Jack and a few of his robots were on the other side. On the sidelines was Wuya and Dojo watching over the Showdown. Dojo took out a small whistle and blew a loud whistle to announce the beginning of the Showdown.

"Gong yi tampai!"both sides yelled and raced toward the rubber balls to begin.

* * *

**A/N: That's all I've got right now. And that's probably it until a holiday or Christmas break. After all school is going to take up a lot of my time. I'll also have to use this time to think of the next chapter. This was weird I know... Jack's behavior, Dojo's reply and all of that, but don't worry it'll make sense soon. *nudges Chase***

**Chase: Um... review her story...**

**A/N: Right! Cause I feel kinda sad on how progress is going on my stories and would like others' opinions.**

**Chase: Since when have you decided to use such constructive word structure?**

**A/N: Hush you... also don't think that when Jack was scolding himself that it was a Chack moment. I hate it. It was just what I think that's what Jack would've done if he wanted to prove how much that he wanted to help Chase.**

**Chase: What's this Chack you are talking about?**

**A/N: Um, nothing you should be concerned about. R&R!**

**Quick Translation**

_**Oh mon dieu! Il est un demon!- Oh my god! He is a demon!**_

**_Qu'est-ce? Jamais vu des enfants chevauchant un dragon de trouver un Shen Wu Gon avant?- What? Never saw children riding a dragon to find Shen Gon Wu before?_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Xiaolin warriors and Jack's team each picked up a red rubber ball and took aim at their own certain target. Clay aimed at a robot that was the closest to him, and threw the ball at it's head. The Jack-bot's head flew off, and the body crumbled to the ground. It glowed white and disappeared. It reappeared on the sidelines with Wuya and Dojo.

"Good one Clay!" Kimiko cheered as she dodged a flying rubber ball.

"Very nice!" Omi agreed. Suddenly, a Jack-bot snuck up from behind and threw a ball at him.

"Watch out dude!" Raimundo called to Omi.

He turned to see the ball almost hitting him. He took out his Shimo Staff.

"Shimo Staff!" The cylinder formed into an oversized mallet. He swung it at the approaching ball and it shot back at the Jack-bot. The tried to protect itself by covering its face with its hands. But it was worthless and it found its self with the other Jack-bot.

Kimiko quickly picked up a dodgeball, yelled her element and threw it at Jack. He saw the attack and took out his Wu.

"Monkey Staff!" He grew a tail and bent down on all fours. As the fireball approached him he curved backwards to evade it.

The showdown continued with both teams furiously throwing their weapons of dodgeballs and using Shen Gong Wu, while running and jumping. As time went by and players began to quickly get tagged by the dodgeballs, soon the only players left were Omi and Rai, versus Jack. Two Xiaolin Dragons against an Evil Boy- er... Monkey Genius. Omi and Raimundo had the last of the remaining dodgeballs; since Kimiko accidentally destroyed two by using her Arrow Sparrow, Omi popped two when his Wu turned into a spear, and one of the Jack-bots destroyed three by shooting them with laser beams.

Soon, Omi was the first to make a move. He focused on the ball in his hands and shouted, "Wudai Neptune! Ice!" He then threw the ball and it was covered in a glossy coating of ice. Jack watched the ball coming closer and closer to him. When it was a few feet away he took hold of it and grasped the slippery ball the best he could. He was staggering from side to side from the impact. It took him all of his concentration and balance not to drop it, but soon he stood still, the ball in his hands.

The room was frozen with silence and awestruck onlookers. Jack Spicer... the Evil Boy Genius reject... **ELIMINATED OMI!** Omi, still in a state of absolute shock, was transported to the sidelines with the others. Jack let out a hoot of joy and dropped the dodgeball. It shattered into small pieces. One ball left now. On the sidelines, all eyes were staring at the ball Rai had.

All watched as Raimundo tossed the ball high into the air. Suddenly he shouted, "Hey Jack! Look! There's a banana behind you!"

Upon hearing this, the monkey eagerly turned around and around in a circle to find the so-called banana. After distracting Jack, Raimundo he leapt up and kicked the dodgeball, aiming it at Jack's furry form. Meanwhile, Jack had given up looking for the tasty fruit and was about to turn around when he felt something hit his back. He froze and took a deep breath. Fuzzy ears heard a ball bouncing nearby. Jack hung his head low as he sighed inwardly. Of course... he had lost the showdown.

* * *

The scenery flashed and returned back to its original state. Now, without his monkey staff, the disappointed albino boy walked away from the scene of the Xiaolin Dragons as they cheering for Raimundo's victory. He heard hasty footsteps approach him, but ignored them after he heard who was behind him.

"JACK! What was that?" Ugh, Wuya. She caught up to him and looked at him with a pissed expression. "Well? Are you going to answer?" she growled.

Jack ignored her furious shrieks and demands as much as he could to his helicopter. Once they had lifted off the ground he looked at her, for the first time since they left the Eiffel Tower. Her eyes were glowing a dangerously bright shade of green and her tan arms were crossed. Although she wasn't frowning at him, she might as well have been. It would complete the actual look of the anger hidden inside of her. Jack sighed, knowing what she wanted an explanation for. Keeping his eyes in front of him to watch where they were going, he spoke.

"There's a good explanation for why I loss you know." He said. He could tell that she rolled her eyes at that and continued. "Look, if you were in my position you would've loss too. I mean the monkey in me was _dying_ for a snack! I was starving you know... and I really thought that there was a banana nearby." He nervously chuckled to relieve the tension in the air. It didn't work.

"Jack!..." Wuya nearly shouted in the boy's ear. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for his verbal beating. "_Sigh_... nevermind... just go back to Chase's palace." Jack was shocked from her sudden calm tone, but obeyed, and for the rest of the way they said nothing.

* * *

On Dojo's back flying back to China, the Xiaolin Dragons were beaming from their victory over Jack Spicer. Kimiko lightly punched Rai in his shoulder. "You did good Rai!" she said.

"Yup! I still can't believe how easily that Spicer fell for that distraction." Clay spoke from behind her.

Raimundo laughed. "Yeah, it was too easy." he said. "I mean, he's a monkey. They'll do anything for a banana. I should know, I was a part of a traveling circus." He dug into his pockets where the new Shen Gon Wu was. A slight sound of disgust vibrated from his throat as he examined it. Long, twisted and black and had brown stripes: not exactly the definition of beautiful.

"Man, this thing looks like a ugly swamp stick." He said. Before he could put it away, Kimiko snatched it away from his grasp. "Hey, I wasn't done yet!" he argued.

Kimiko gently held the Wu as if it was fragile. She rolled it slowly around and around in the palms of her hands. "What is this supposed to be?" she asked, her voice a mixture of curiosity and revolt.

"I think it's some sorta... twig." Clay suggested.

"Yea, really nasty looking one." Raimundo said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Well kiddos," Dojo spoke up. "It's a Shen Gon Wu alright, I guess we'll just have to ask Master Fung about it when we get back to the temple."

"Excuse me Dojo." Omi said scratching his chin in thought. "But why did we not use the scroll to identify this Shen Gon Wu?"

"Oh believe me Omi," Dojo replied. "I did. I opened it over and over, but nothing happened. The images would just... disappear."

The Dragons turned to one another with confused looks on their faces. _How could the scroll not be able to identify a Shen Gon Wu?

* * *

_

**A/N: Short and boring I know! But I JUST returned to this story. Its my creation, and I shouldn't leave it! OK, a bit confusing I know. But just review on how you think this is going... pleease? *begs with puppy eyes* Thank you! I luv your reviews, they make me all fuzzy and want to write more for you guys! :)**


End file.
